slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Background (n)
I - BACKGROUND - ZADPOLE, POZADPOLE This word presents some interesting choices and decisions. Slovio may actually offer the best choice - "ZADPOLE" - or''' "behind field", because everyone should be able to understand ZAD and POLE. The other choices of the actual languages have five languages with forms which are close to one another: '''pozadi, pozadia, ozadje and pozadina. And four language forms all using''' "fon"' (where did that come from?) 'What do you think?' Steevenusx 22:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *| interslavic = zadpole, pozadpole *| russian = фон, подоплека *| belarussian = фон *| ukrainian = фон, підоснова *| polish = tło, przeszłość *| czech = pozadí *| slovak = pozadia *| slovene = ozadje *| croatian = pozadina *| bosnian = *| serbian = позадина *| macedonian = позадина *| bulgarian = фон, окръжение *| lowersorbian = *| uppersorbian = *| kashubian = *| slovio = zadpole *| slovianski = For me ''pole ''doesn't give any clue. I don't understand this word. Moraczewski 15:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) '"POLE" means "FIELD" - as in "a field of wheat" ' (this is a Russian word also, no?) --Steevenusx 17:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, ofc ''pole ''is Russian word and it means "field". But ''zadpole, pozadpole ''doesn't mean "background" for Russian. I mean, adding "pole" to "zad" only confuses IMHO. Moraczewski 17:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm....you are definitely not a ''visual artist. My non-Eastern-Slavic kolegi would not understand "fon" - nor could they even GUESS what "fon" means. But they all could "GUESS" the meaning of "ZADPOLE". I could too, because it suggests a visual image of a "FIELD" in "BACK" of something. --Steevenusx 18:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You could, because in English noun+noun constructions are very common - in such constructions first noun describes the second. In Slavic languages this is almost absolutely uncommon, zadpole ''would rather mean ''back of a field than a field behind. Moraczewski 18:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I understand. How would you, then, convey - in, say, "slang Russian" - a field behind? --Steevenusx 18:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Поле позади. I can't think of one word. It is grammatically impossible. Compound words "noun+noun" express different kind of relations between the two parts in Slavic langugages than in Germanic languages. Why is this "field" necessary? Why not to take Ukrainian model? pod+osnova = ''basis below. We already have word "osnova", so we can suppose everyone to understand this. Moraczewski 20:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) II - BACKGROUND Hmmmm...I polled my kolegi yesterday on "pod-osnova" - no one understood this to mean "background". The answers I got were: "summary" "conclusion" "bottom-line". One person suggested that instead of "zad+pole" that we change "pole" to genitive - so that it would read "back of the field" or better "in the back of the field" = '''"PO+ZAD+POLA" = "pozadpola" (this has been a important question recently, because we are doing work for a SIGNAGE COMPANY - who designs "billboard signs" ("billboards") - and the word "background" is important in the contracts. User is in Poland, sign company is in Croatia. Two different words - Polish vs. Croatian. We want one common word. My goal is to have this be the first formal contract agreed upon in Interslavic Language - and both parties have agreed to this!) Steevenusx 15:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Steeven, you can use ANY word in your contracts - just to have agreement between Polish and Croatian kolegi. You can use zadpole, pozadpole, zadpola, pozadpola, polazad, polapozad, polzad, polezad, polozad, zadopole, zadopola, polazadia, polapozadia, pozadiapole and whatever else, but this is not good word for a common Slavic language - since it is not understandable to speakers of (most) Slavic languages. Genitive of pola doesn't make it better - it only turns the word "visually" into female gender and makes the root "pole" not recognizeable. May be just pozad? What about OCS okruženie? I can suggest something entirely new. Podklad/''podlog''? We can make it this way. I open WICTIONARY and make the following words-neologisms. background (plural backgrounds) #One's social heritage; what one did in the past/previously. - '''''prošlost #:The lawyer had a '''background' in computer science.'' #:Pravnik imal '''prošlost '''v komputernoj nauke. #A part of the picture that depicts scenery to the rear or behind the main subject; context. - podklad/podlog, okruženie #Information relevant to the current situation about past events; history. prošlost #A less important feature of scenery (as opposed to foreground.) podklad/podlog, less likely: okruženie #:There was tons of noise in the '''background'. '' #:Podklad imal šumovje toni.'' #: #:The photographer let us pick a '''background '''for the portrait. '' #:''Fotografnik dozvolil nam vibrati '''podklad '''dlia portreta #(computing) The image or color, over which a computer's desktop items are show (e.g. icons or application windows). ''podklad/podlog #(computing) Activity on a computer that is not normally visible to the user zad/pozad #:The antivirus program is running in the '''background'.'' #:Antivirusnja programa pracuje v pozade BTW I answer about "fon". Fon ''is coming from French ''fond, from latin fundus ''- ''base, bottom. Moraczewski 19:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Andrej, I have forwarded your message (and examples) to my kolegi. They will see tomorrow morning. Looks promising to me. Steevenusx 19:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC)